


Sister Blackwood

by RhoswenGreen



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina, Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:07:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22658290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhoswenGreen/pseuds/RhoswenGreen
Summary: Summary: Being the younger sister of the High Priest was a chore. More so being the younger sister of Faustus Blackwood. Home after many years abroad she finds she's on the verge of welcoming a new Blackwood into the world, young half-witch heaven bent on turning the witch world on its head, and worst of all dealing with being completely and utterly in love with Zelda Spellman.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Original Character
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Something that has been floating around in my head all day. The first ficlet in a while I hope you all enjoy it. May add more ficlets later we shall see. 
> 
> Set in Part One, Episode 2

It figured she'd arrive home just in time for Sabrina Spellman's Dark Baptism. Just her Satan given luck.

She arrived home in a flurry, the look of shock and irritation on her brother Faustus' face at her showing up on his doorstep had been satisfying for about an hour. "I hope you have something suitable to wear to a Dark Baptism sister among your meager belongs," She rolled her eyes. Faustus hadn't changed a bit in the years since she had been gone. She ignored his snobbery at her single suitcase, she liked to travel light and had little intention of staying longer than a few weeks. Just long enough to do her duty in seeing her brother’s child arrive safely into the world this time.

She'd barely managed to finish unpacking in her old room before Constance was knocking on her door. She hadn't even the time to pull her hair up leaving her black hair loose and messy down her back.

It never occurred to her who would be there. Never crossed her mind to even ask who was to sign their name into the book of the beast. Perhaps if she had she would have been able to prepare herself to see _her_ again.

And there she was. Zelda Spellman not looking a day older than when she left. Hair like fire and eyes the brightest green it took her breath away. She blushed running her hands down the simple plain black dress she had fished out of her suitcase. Perhaps she should have taken care to get the wrinkles out. She ran a hand through her wild curls cursing Faustus for having not at least warned her.

Faustus knew very well that Zelda Spellman would be in attendance. Her best friend and mentor whom she hadn't seen or spoken too in over a decade.

She'd briefly hoped she'd be able to blend in with the rest of the coven. It was dark enough to work. Dark Baptisms always were filled with activity it was common to forget who was there.

And she would have managed if not for being the High Priest's sister...and _Hilda Spellman_.

"I don't believe it!" Before she could utter a word she was pulled into a hug. Hilda Spellman was huger, how could she have forgotten that? "Katrina Blackwood, when did you come home?"

Zelda, perfect as always, stood before her before she regained her balance. Dark green eyes meeting light green. Zelda nodded to her coldly. Kat felt her chest tighten at the greeting. It was as if all their years of friendship had dissolved the moment she had set sail for the old world.

"Katrina,"

"Hello, Zelda,"

And that was all that was said. A young girl burst through the clearing, late to her baptism. Kat felt the loss when Zelda and Hilda moved away from her to assume their roles. Kat stood beside her brother as he attempted to force young Sabrina Spellman to sign her soul away to their Lord. Her eyes never leaving Zelda's face.

It didn't surprise her when Sabrina ran. She lingered behind as the coven gave chase and chuckled to herself. Sabrina, though she nor her Aunts may have noticed, was very much like Zelda had been at her age. Oh, Zelda was devout even as a young girl but it was clear to Kat at least the young half-witch had inherited her Aunts’ stubborn willfulness. She had always know Zelda would be a good mother. She bet her soul Sabrina was a hellion who without a doubt was going to cause her brother to rip his hair out.

Perhaps She'd stick around to watch after all.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katrina tries to have a moment with Faustus. It does not go according to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place immediately after Part One. Part One, Episode 2. You can find me on Tumblr at RhoswenGreen if you'd like to send me prompts for this or just prompts in general. 
> 
> Hope you all like it. No Zelda in this one, but hopefully the next chapter.

Faustus was in rare form tonight. She could hear him from her room raging against Sabrina Spellman, the half-witch who had spurned their Lord on this very night she was to be Baptized. Kat couldn’t help but feel admiration for the teenager who had managed to annoy her brother more than she did. Quite a feat when one wasn’t doing it on purpose. 

Pulling her robe closer around her she shivered. Her bare feet freezing against the cold stone ground. She had forgotten how cold home was. Remembering her childhood, it was fitting really. She jumped when she heard something shatter. Honestly, her brother always went on and on about maintaining the family honor and here he was acting like a two-year-old whose favorite toy had been taken. 

“Faustus could you please keep your tantrum to a more manageable level?” Her arms folded, she stood in the doorway. “Are you trying to upset your pregnant wife?” She demanded surveying the damage. His office was nearly destroyed in the chaotic rage.“Do you feel better?” She asked lightly, turning her green eyes on him. She wondered what in the world was so special about the Spellman girl that Faustus would lose his tight control. 

He sneered at her and she shrugged it off. Faustus had never approved of her. She had long ago accepted that her half-brother was never going to really see her as true Blackwood. Even though they shared the same Father. He couldn’t deny her their name no matter how much he wanted to. “The Dark Lord is displeased,”

“Obviously,” She rolled her eyes stepping inside the room. She carefully navigated away from the broken furniture and glass. “Are you saying he was the one to destroy your office?” She got no response, not that she expected him to dignify her quip with one. Curious, so the Dark Lord was desperate for Sabrina’s soul. How...interesting. What in the world did Satan himself have in mind for a mere child? Normally the Dark Lord never much bothered with their kind until their name was written into the book of the beast. 

“How long do you plan to remain here,” Kat smirked. Already he was trying to get rid of her. How boring and utterly predictable. 

“In case you forgot we are family. I will be staying at least until the babe is born. Satan willing Constance will be able to carry this one to full term,” She wasn’t a big fan of Constance, but she felt for her Brother’s wife had lost two children before they could even draw life. How could she blame her poor sister-in-law for all the strange paranoia she had started to sprout almost the minute Katrina had arrived. She wasn’t too concerned yet, but her and Faustus may have to discuss it should Constance grow worse. 

Faustus glowered. Constance wasn’t due to deliver for _months_. 

“Besides, you didn’t think I’d really leave after having seen just how interesting things around here have gotten,” Her tone lit her grin sly as she glanced at him from the corner of her eyes as she began to set his office to rights. 

“I will not put up with your antics Katrina, The Dark Lord has tasked me with ensuring that Sabrina Spellman attends the Academy as well as sign her name in the book of the beast. Do not shame me in front of our Lord and the coven,” His grip was strong, she thought he might break her wrist. She was certainly going to have a bruise in the morning. “Least you forgot the reason you’d been sent off to Europe in the first place,”

“You’re hurting me,” She told him. He held her gaze for a second before letting her go causing her to drop the book she had been picking up. “Why you keep insisting I will bring shame to our family I don’t know. I have done nothing but what you and the Dark Lord have asked of me!” She hadn’t meant to lose her temper, but after the night they had, her seeing Zelda again and all those confusing feelings that resurfaced again, she was tired. “It is not my fault your Mother died and Father married mine. I did not ask to be born your sister any more than you asked to have one,”

“And no, I haven’t forgotten for a single second,” She turned to leave. Once again she found herself cursing the hope she had at having a normal conversation with her brother. She was stupid to think anything with Faustus would be different. She was nearly out the door when he called for her. “What?” She asked angrily, more at herself. 

“You will report to the Academy with Lady Blackwood and help her with her classes,” Faustus having returned to his desk cleaning up the papers scattered across it. He raised an eyebrow at her look of disgust. 

“You know I hate teaching,” 

“You won’t be teaching,” Faustus stated. “You will be assisting. Constance is baring my heir and I will not have her unduly stressed this time around. You will help her and you will do it with a smile,” He told her firmly. There was no room to argue. 

She slammed the door with a resounding crack. It hit the door frame so hard it split from the wood. She stalked back to her room, lights flickering in her rage as she passed. Once inside she stripped and crawled into bed suddenly feeling exhausted. Between the grueling transatlantic travel, dealing with her brother and his pregnant wife, being thrown headfirst back into coven rites, the excitement of the almost Baptism, Katrina was exhausted. Added to all that Zelda Spellman had the audacity to still be annoyingly beautiful as ever. 

She rolled over and hugged her pillow to her chest. Perhaps, spending most of her time at the Academy wouldn’t be so bad. She was unlikely to run into Zelda while helping Constance. As far as she knew Zelda hadn’t taught there since Edward's death and her brother taking over as High Priest. Kat knew that she should at least make an attempt to set things right with the older Spellman sister, but...what was she to even say?

 _My brother got tired of my childish antics and sent me off overseas? I had a huge crush on you and seeing you moon over my horrible brother turned my stomach and broke my heart? That I got your letter but decided to not respond because I thought it was better that way for both of us?_ Kat knew that each and every one of those scenarios was a horrible idea. She had thought about it nearly every day since she had been gone.

Sometimes avoidance of one’s problems was the best response. Kat could avoid with the best of them. No, it was better to keep things the way there were. She wouldn’t get hurt that way. 

Besides what could go wrong?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kat does what Kat does best and is sent to Faustus office where she runs into an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am on a roll it would seem. Mostly Zelda and Kat this chapter! I do hope that I have done Zelda justice. First time really writing her. Enjoy!

If Katrina had suspected that Faustus was punishing her by forcing her to assist her wife with her classes at the academy, she knew by the end of her first day that was exactly what he was doing. While she did have a silver tongue when it came to Ancient languages she wasn't exactly an expert. Not enough to really be of any practical help at any rate. Faustus was also well aware of the amounts of times she had skipped her sacred scriptures class before Zelda had taken her in hand. Her...less than perfect devotion had been a sticking point not only for her brother but their Father as well. Another notch in the belt Faustus used to measure his displeasure for her.

Be as it may it simply was his own fault for what had happened. She had warned him it wouldn't be a good idea. Faustus knew best of course. He believed that simply by speaking he was to be obeyed. The fact that she didn't give two blessed heavens was a major source of contention between the siblings. She had tried to tell him the students would see her as one of them. They had argued for days after the failed baptism. While she was significantly older than most of the students to yet graduate she looked just like the other half in appearance. Some of the students had just started their own walk down the path of night when she had left for Europe.

She had warned him they would try to test her and that she would hit back. She wasn't a teacher; she didn't have to play by his rules. No matter how much he insisted she follows. She was not one of his simpering disciples hanging on his every word simply because he was the High Priest of their church. A position he only got because of Edward Spellman's untimely demise.

Hovering outside her brother's office, Katrina knew she needed to get this over with. She ran her hands down her somewhat plain black dress to smooth out the non-existent wrinkles. She had tried to look her best today being that it was her first day on the job so to speak. She was wearing one of her best outfits, that she thought fit her figure rather nicely. It was all the rage to wear a dress long and flared out in the back but short in the front. Not being able to fiddle with her clothing any longer and delay the inevitable, she knocked precisely three times.

At first, nothing happened, causing Katrina to frown. She knew her brother was in his office. Shirley had been very adamant that was where she could find him. Given how Shirley seemed to suddenly take a liking to her at her return she was sure the older witch knew where to find her brother at all times. Silly witch, if she wanted to get in Faustus's inner circle she'd have to show contempt to her like all the rest. As she listened more closely she could swear she heard voices. She leaned closer, all but pressing her ear to the door. She could just make out a few words when the door suddenly opened causing her to stumble back as another body collided with hers.

"Katrina?" It was just her Satan given luck. The last person she thought she would see today was standing right in front of her having nearly knocked her over.

Zelda freaking Spellman. Satan helped her because she was not prepared.

"Hello Zelda, fancy seeing you here," Act casual that was the plan. She briefly wondered if her brother and Zelda had continued their affair. She quickly brushed the thoughts away. Kat was not going to go down that line of thinking. She stood up straighter in the hopes to appear taller and closer to Zelda's height. Being 5'1" there wasn't much she could do to succeed in that area.

"You are aware that your hair is...green," Zelda told her slowly, causing Kat to run a hand through her hair. She felt a blush staining her skin as she felt Zelda's eyes taken in the sight of her.

"Some of Constance's students thought it would be funny to try and harrow me a little," She shrugged.

"I see," Zelda quirked an eyebrow at her and Katrina's blush deepened. She hated it when Zelda did that. Kat hoped her old friend wouldn't notice. If Zelda did she didn't comment. "Is that why you are hovering outside Father Blackwood's office?" Kat smirked at the slight confusion in Zelda's voice. The Katrina she remembered from her student days and then beyond as her apprentice would never have gone running to her brother to solve her problems.

"Satan no," She laughed. "Constance has sent me here to be reprimed for my retaliation for this," She waved her hand at herself, she paused for a second, having imagined that Zelda's eyes had followed her hand down her form. She mentally shook her head and told herself to get a grip and stop dreaming. "And because I simply refuse to change them back," She added, folding her arms under her chest, did Zelda's eyes linger? _No, stop that!_ She told herself. She didn't see a problem. The academy had a dungeon for hell's sake.

She could tell Zelda was torn before scolding her and laughing. She wished she could say she had a poker face like Zelda. "You transfigured a group of teenagers for pranking your hair?"

"Well to be fair, I think Constance is more upset that I turned them into puppies and now they are eating everything on site," Kat admitted. "And one of them sprayed...specifically her. I think was that Eugene boy,"

" _Katrina Blackwood!_ " Zelda abolished her. "You must not cause Constance undue stress with the baby," Kat knew at that moment she was definitely not over her crush on Zelda Spellman. She felt taunt and tingly all over at her old mentor scolding her. Satan help her, coming home had been a mistake.

"She'll be fine. Her whole life is nothing but a ball of stress. The witch is sleeping with my brother," She noted that Zelda's lips thinned at her pointed remark in displeasure, but for the love of hell Zelda's face didn't give way one way or the other to indicate if she too was sleeping with Faustus. She tried not to be disappointed. She was sure she'd get an answer to that question sooner than she would like. "It's not like I planned to leave them as puppies," She assured the red-headed witch. "Not now anyway," She muttered to herself.

Clearing her throat she straightened her shoulders. She was a seasoned witch now. Not an innocent girl or a naive young witch who still dreamed. She wasn't going to let Zelda Spellman treat her like she was not on equal footing anymore. Even if she secretly enjoyed being bossed around by her. _Ugh, focus Blackwood!_ "What are you doing here anyway?" She had not intended for her question to come out so sharply. Why did Zelda have to be so...so….

Zelda bristled at her tone. "I use to teacher at the academy as you well remember,"

Kat shifted uncomfortably. "Not now," She pointed out. She cursed to herself when she saw Zelda's eyes turn cold. Sometimes Kat really wished she wouldn't just blurt out whatever came to mind. Her mouth always got her into way more trouble than any innocent pranks or rebellion ever did.

"After my niece refused to sign her name in our Lord's book she and my sister and I have been summoned to appear in court," Kat grimaced. Breakfast at the Spellman's house must have been pretty awkward the last three days given how pissed Zelda still looked. "I came here to see if Father Blackwood and I could reach an agreement to settle the matter,"

"I don't understand...the Dark Lord is suing your niece...uh...Sabrina right?" Something felt wrong. Why was the Dark Lord chasing this girl so hard? Yes, the coven's numbers were depleting. It was harder and harder for witches and warlocks to bring children of the night to term these last few centuries. Even so, she couldn't recall a single instance when a witch and a part-mortal one at that, had been pressed so hard to sign. Kat could see if Sabrina had already promised herself to the Dark Lord, but she had not. It wasn't like Sabrina was the first mortal/witch hybrid either.

"Yes, Hilda and I have been stripped of our powers until the conclusion of the trial," Zelda informed her stiffly.

Silence descended on them. It wasn't an awkward silence. Kat searched for words to say as she began to notice that Zelda was aging. She hadn't at first but now she could see new lines she couldn't remember being on her face before. _Zelda looked even more beautiful. Ugh!_ Kat settled on simply saying what was on her mind. "I'm sorry, Zelda," She uttered quietly but loud enough to be heard. She knew how it must pain Zelda. The older witch always did whatever she could to be the perfect daughter of night. What her niece had done must have cut deep into Zelda's pride.

Zelda didn't respond, but Kat could feel the tension between them lessen _just_ a fraction. The apology hung in the air, clear that it wasn't just about Sabrina's running from her baptism and the consequences that stemmed from it. It was for everything. "I should...uh," She trailed off nodding her head toward Faustus's door. Zelda didn't respond and merely continued to look at her. Really look at her it seemed and Kat couldn't discern what the look on Zelda's face meant.

"Yes, you should," Several seconds had passed between them leaving Kat confused watching Zelda walk away from her. Her heart pounding so strangely she pressed a hand to her chest as if that would calm her. What in the world had just happened?

Zelda had long disappeared from sight when Kat squared her shoulders and walked into her brother's office unannounced.


End file.
